One Twisted Vacation
by XxRileyxX
Summary: It was supposed to be a vacation. Just to New York, really. But Megumi and Riley had other plans. The dead walk, and the shamans are caught in the middle. Who to help: the holy men who would kill them? Or the AntiChrist who would send the world into hell?
1. From Vacation to Hell

This is me!!! My name is Megumi. I'm 16, and live in New York with my sister, Riley! Now for a bit about me. I'm the Anti-fuckin-Christ. My father is Lucifer, you know, the devil? Every time you sin, I, as well as my dad, get stronger! But I could easily kick his ass to Pluto and back again!

ME YAY!!!! My name is Riley. Im the anti christs older and somewhat more sane sister. Im half vampire and half werewolf don't ask how that hppnd when my dad is Lucifer because I don't fuckin know. O did I mention that im a psychotic homicidal pyromaniac?

This is Riley an me when we were kids. This particular picture was taken during Christmas shopping. Riley is on the left and im on the right

This is me (Riley) when I was ten. I fell out of that tree and forgot who I was for a while. Then Megumi and I chased each other around with chainsaws when some people tried to break in. The whole house was flooded with blood, but me and Megumi weren't harmed. Dad was so proud!!! Then our cousins, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, came in. WOW were they scared. Then Itachi showed his true colors…… and I think (Megumi agrees) that he is gay.

Anyway, in one day, we sent all of New York to hell in a hand basket. And this is how we did it.

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING… or else Tao Ren would be mine!!!

Chapter one

From Vacation to Hell

Several people stepped off the train. Anna, Yoh, Ren, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Jean, Lyserg, Horohoro, Pirika, Jun, Bailong, and Faust had all traveled to New York from Japan on vacation.

Anna: "Yoh. Go get the bags."

Yoh: "Right. Hey guys, you smell that?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a bit.

Faust: "That is the smell of dead people."

Ren: "Look!"

A heard of undead stumbled over towards them.

Pirika: "Oh No!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls, the few surviving New Yorkers, stood on top of a sky scraper. One was praying, reciting an ancient dark chant. Her eyes snapped open.

Megumi: "Riley, there are shamans here."

Riley: "Hn."

Megumi: "One of them is a necromancer."

Riley: "Really?! YAY!"

Megumi: "Lets wait and see if they survive."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gasped for breath as the last of the undead were beheaded. Everyone who had weapons had fought, while those who didn't, made some.

Anna: "What…. What is going on?! New York is…."

Pirika: "This was supposed to be vacation!"

Jean: "I sense a strong power… there!"

Jean pointed to a nearby sky scraper, where Ren could barely make out the shapes of what looked like two people.

Yoh: "….Lets go."

Everyone nodded and began walking through the streets of New York, as undead shuffled in the streets and alleys. New York was now a serious clusterfuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi: "They survived. My, its windy- out?"

The strong winds had finally blown Megumi backwards, off the sky scraper. Riley hadn't even noticed.

Megumi: "RILEY YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSABLE ONE!"

Riley looked down to see her sister falling.

Riley: "Oh SHIT. Better go make sure no one messes with her." Riley jumped as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh and the others, now covered in the blood of zombies, were at the foot of the sky scraper. Painted on the walls, windows and ground surrounding the sky scraper were satanic symbols written in blood. Jean and Pirika looked around, once again in horror.

???: "RILEY, HELP! GOD DAMMIT!"

Ren looked up and saw a girl falling. The girl broke a tree branch, then managed to grab hold of the next one. Letting go, she landed gracefully on her feet. Almost like a cat.

Yoh: "You okay?"

The weird cat girl (what Ren has decided to call her): "Yeah, I think so. I'm Megumi."

The girl was shaking from the shock of the fall. Horohoro approached her, worried. And because no one else would. Not even Ryu. Megumi looked up and jumped a yard away from Horohoro. A girl who looked just like Megumi came crashing down on his head.

Girl 2: "Megumi, you okay?"

Megumi (who is obviously pissed.): "NO! I ALMOST FELL TO MY DEATH! And now I feel funny…. And not in a good way."

Megumi wobbled, struggling to continue standing. A heard of undead approached.

Ren: _Crap! What a shitty time! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The undead New Yorkers stared at Megumi.

Megumi: "….I am not in the mood to deal with you fuckers."

Riley: "This oughta be interesting."

The undead shuffled forward, knowing that Megumi would kill them. Fire burst from the ground, shattering the concrete.

Megumi: _Did you think I was joking?! Did you believe I am merciful?! I did not become one of Hell's most feared persons by being nice! _"Die fuckers!!!"

Riley burst out laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren watched as the fire burnt the zombies. Megumi growled, kicking one's head off as if it was a soccer ball. Jean gaped in both awe and horror. Manta was…. Manta. The Megumi-look-a-like laughed.

Megumi-look-a-like: "Wow Megumi, that was great!!"

Megumi: "….Shut it Riley."

Riley: "Aw, not feelin well? Too bad."

Megumi: "Hey, you KNOW what I've been doing all day."

This had peaked both Ren and Anna's curiosity.

Megumi: "Riley, get off that kid's head. You're going to kill him, then he'll be a zombie and try to kill his friends, most likely succeed, and so on and so on and so forth."

Riley: "Oh I didn't even notice he was down there. Wait…. WHY THE HELL IS HE UNDER ME WHILE IM IN A SKIRT?!"

Riley stomped her victim's face into the ground. Megumi sighed and began to walk away when she noticed a building that had, earlier that morning, been a mall.

Megumi: "Did you know that that's home to the largest Hot Topic store in the world?"

Riley: "Really? LET'S GO!!"

Megumi laughed as Riley began pulling her to the mall.

Megumi: "Never thought you'd rush to a mall!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren watched as Riley pulled Megumi into the mall as Chocolove was pulling Horohoro from the ground. They, not knowing what to do, followed the two girls since they'd be safest with them. Ren looked up and saw something gleaming in the distance. Whatever it was, it would be at New York in hours.

Elsewhere, several scientists/priests sat at large computers.

Woman 1: "Missile has been launched."

Man 1: "Good. Now that little bitch, the anti Christ, will be gone."

Woman 1: _If you say so._ "Yes sir. The missile should hit in an hour."

Man 2: "What if what they say is true- that Megumi is so strong even her own father cannot disobey her?"

The first man slapped the second one. (Author 1: BITCH SLAPPED!)

Man 1: "Don't speak such nonsense. Megumi is just a demonic little girl. There's no way she could defeat Lucifer. And her bitch(Author2: they say bitch likes it's a bad thing) of a sister is just as bad. Worse, even. If there are survivors in New York City, they die for the greater good."

Little did they know, Megumi could hear the whole thing thanks to a little shadow imp sitting in the air vent.

Megumi giggled.

Riley: "Whats happenin?"

Megumi: "Some retarded holy men are trying to kill us with a nuke. And they think that Lucifer is stronger than us. Losers."

Riley: "……what retards."

Riley smirked as she cleared out Hot Topic. Megumi's eyes lit up as she saw the Skelanimals section.

Megumi: "…MINE."

Megumi only took all the ones that were cute, and then took all the Gir items.

Megumi looked up at the sky and saw the nuke.

Anna: "What is that?"

Megumi: "….A nuke."

Everyone: "What?!"

Yoh: "Where are Ryu and Manta?"

Everyone turned around the corner and gasped/screamed.

Ryu had Manta held up against the wall kissing him(Author2:throws up can this get anymore disgusting) (Author 1: HA! Don't I wish! –is now blind due to the mental image, as Im sure you are too-)Riley called Ren over and tells him to go calm Megumi down while she goes to take care of this rather disturbing incident.

Megumi: "OH GOD MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!!!!"

Ren: "Really?"

Megumi took her hands away from her face- tears of blood streamed down her face.

Megumi: "That answer your question?"

Megumi then fainted from the sight, landing in Ren's arms.

Ren: "….. Well aint this just great."

Riley set up a circle around the sick scene. She then muttered a spell that anyone that had lived in Hell knew, blowing the inside of the circle, and anything in it, up. She looked over and saw Ren lifting Megumi's unconscious body up.

Riley: "….I knew she was still too innocent for the surface world."

Anna: "Huh?"

Riley: "Nothing. Now…. MEGUMI WAKE UP!!!!"

Riley had startled Ren so badly, he accidentally dropped Megumi, waking her up. Riley walked up and smack him upside the head with a blowfish.

Ren: "OW! What was that for?!"

Riley: "For dropping Megumi, Baka."

Megumi: "My head hurts."

Riley: "Too bad. Make a barrier. NOW."

Megumi got up and began repeating the dark incantation that had sent New York to hell in the first place. A black, glass like barrier appeared all around them, Jean and everyone gasping.

Jean: _Megumi is not human…. God has told me that she is even stronger than her father, Lucifer!!! And Riley…. She cant be good news either. These girls are agents of hell… they MUST die!_

Riley: _A holy girl, eh? Sorry, girlie. God's reach is limited here. You may as well kiss your ass goodbye._ "Grrrrrrr….."

Megumi: _Riley, whats going on? _

Riley: _Jeanie there is a holy girl. And she don't like us much. _

Megumi: _So? God knows he cant come anywhere near me, nor can his bitches aka the angels. _"Everyone get ready, this is gonna get noisy!!"

Riley:_ Still we should keep our guard up round this girl. Who know what stupid shit she might pull! _

Megumi nodded slightly and felt Jean's glare dig into the back of her head.

Megumi: _If looks could kill._


	2. And the fate of New York is?

Chapter 2

And New York's fate is…?

Note from authors 1 and 2: at first its gonna focus on Megumi and Riley, but it WILL have the Shaman King peoples in it. But yeah, just bear with us here.

Megumi shuddered as she felt an ounce of her power leave her. Lucifer. It had to be him. It just HAD to be.

Megumi: "Of all the times to drain me, you choose NOW you fuckin bastard?! DAD YOU SUCK!!!!(Author2: Literally) I hope you go to heaven!!!"

Lucifer (who is elsewhere yet can still be heard): "Aw, you wont call me daddy? And I'm only doing this –"

Riley: "You even THINK of saying for your own good, I will rip your spine out your ass!"

Lucifer's laughter could be heard over the roar of the explosion of the nuke. Ren shuddered. Even Faust looked frightened. And that was never a good sign.

Faust: 'What was that?!"

Megumi: "That would be Daddy dearest. The fuckin bastard. He likes to take my power when I need it most. Asshole."

In the background they could hear Riley muttering incoherently and could barely make out quite a few swears and curses. Megumi struggled to remain standing as the glossy black barrier held of the nuke's explosion.

Riley: "….SHIT. This is all that Shithead's fault. The clusterfuck."

Megumi fell to her knees, and Jean decided to take advantage of this. She whipped out a gun, aimed for Megumi's head.

Megumi: "Ne? Oh yeah… Sorry princess, God cant reach here. That piece of shit is USELESS."

Jean, not believing her, shot. The bullet entered Megumi's head, and she fell back, everyone gasping (Except Manta and Pirika who were screaming. And Riley who was growling and trying to hold back a smirk) in horror and shock. Everyone waited for the barrier to vanish but nothing happened. Megumi, who's head was tilted back, sat up.

Megumi: "…..You BITCH! That HURT!!!!"

Megumi pulled her head back to a normal position. The bullet fell out of her forehead, and the wound healed. Jean shot again, but nothing happened. Riley had created a barrier around the gun, meaning that as soon as Riley wanted to, the bullet would come out alright, but it would hit Jean.

Megumi: "Told you. God and his bitches cant do SHIT here."

Riley walked to the befuddled Jean and punched her in the face.

Riley: "Yeah, Megumi is the ONLY one in New York strong enough to hold off that nuke. And your trying to kill her because her father, as well as mine, is Lucifer? Are you trying to commit suicide? Not to smart are ya? I mean, if you WANTED to die, you shoulda just asked Megumi to push you out the barrier. Stupid holy girl. No wonder Megumi gets headaches around you- maybe you SHOULD just die."

Megumi: "Ooh! Can I push her out the barrier? Can I? Can I? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? Come on!!!!!"

Riley looked at her sister and tossed 'Miss Im so much better than everyone else bitch' over. Megumi squealed in delight, about to toss her out when Yoh stopped her. Riley growled, and Ren (who was standing next to Megumi to make sure she didn't collapse again) heard what sounded like a cat growling near her.

Yoh: "I know your mad, but killing isn't exactly the way. Besides, the explosion is over. Nothing would happen."

Riley: "Since we cant kill her, can I have her blood? Im HUNGRY!"

Everyone stared at Riley.

Ren: "………. You are weird."

Megumi smacked him upside the head.

Riley: "Megumi let down the barrier. Or Dad's gonna drain you like there's no tomorrow.

At that moment, Megumi let down the barrier and screamed. Several men, all who were part of a church who's main purpose was to KILL Megumi, stood where Manhattan once was. Riley sighed, irritated and began searching for sharp pointy objects. Among them was a man with red eyes.

Riley (who is grinding her fangs in annoyance): "….Hello, Daddy dearest."(Author2: GAG!!!)

Megumi: "Riley! Want to rip his spine out his ass for me?"

Riley: "No, I wanted to chew his throat out and kill those holy men."

Megumi: "Works for me!"

Riley grinned evilly and turned into a wolf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer watched as the holy men (and women) (Author 1: details details.) tried desperately to get away from the wolf that was his daughter. He looked at the younger of the demonic sisters, who was giggling in morbid amusement at the bloody sight.

Lucifer: _Not even I'M like that. _

Megumi: _I heard that Dad. And YOU'RE THE one who raised us. So FUCK YOU! I hope you go to heaven. _

Lucifer: "…Where did I go wrong?"

Megumi: "When I discovered who I really was. And when you DROPPED US ON OUR HEADS WHEN WE WERE BABIES, YA IRRESPONSABLE BASTARD!"

Random holy woman 1(who shall be referred to as R,H.W 1): "Now dear, watch your language."

Megumi gaped at the woman.

Megumi: "Excuse me? Did you just tell me to WATCH MY LANGUAGE?"

R.H.W 1: "Yes….."

Megumi took out a machine gun from….. well, most likely a portal to her weapons stash back in Hell, which she can reach into through her magic pocket of doom, but anyway, back to the story. Megumi grinned evilly at the woman.

Megumi: "Watch THIS, Bitch!"

A second holy woman looked over.

R.H.W 2: "My, your mother must be proud."

Megumi's eyes flashed and began shooting the women mercilessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley watched as Megumi shot the weird ladies. She looked at her father, who was shaking most likely in fear and disappointment. She bolted over and bit his throat mercilessly. Then, just like Megumi wanted, Riley turned back into a human and ripped his spinal cord (with the skull attached) out his ass. We're not going into the details of how she did that though…(though if u want details send us an email or something and well be GLAD to tell exactly how it happened.)

Megumi looked over at Jean, who was struggling to find her other gun.

Megumi: "……"

Megumi, looking as innocent as possible, slowly reached over and chucked the silver haired bitch into the chaotic morbidness. Riley, in a bit of a blood rage, tackled her and slammed her into a sharp, rusty pipe that had somehow survived, impaling her and snapping her spine.(Author 2: CRUNCH!!!!!!!!!) Lucifer took advantage of the moment and slipped back into hell, cursing and fleeing for his pathetic life.

Everyone other than the dead people, Lucifer, Megumi and Riley: _What ARE they????_

Megumi: "That's obvious! Riley is a half vampire, half werewolf!!! And I'm the anti-Christ!"

Ren stared at her, and Horohoro began to tremble, staring at Riley who was now happily licking the blood off of her.

Ren: "Good luck with her, Horohoro."

Horohoro shot a glare towards Ren.

Horohoro: "Yeah, good luck with the anti Christ!"

Horohoro pushed Ren into Megumi, who had been turning around at that very moment. Ren landed on top of Megumi, and, just like Horohoro had schemed, accidentally kissed her. (author 1: how cliché!) Chocolove looked at them and began laughing. Riley silenced him with an icy glare and an aura of death emitting. Riley walked up and hefted (more like tossed) Ren off of her sister, who was blushing redder than blood.

Ren: "….Horohoro…… RUN BITCH!"

Ren took out his spear thingy (author 1: we forgot what it was called and I forgot my books at home.) and began chasing Horohoro around. Megumi tripped the blue haired fool and stomped his face into the ground several hundred times. (author 2: gee, doesn't THIS sound familiar?) Megumi then looked at the night sky.

Megumi: "….. You know, I bet we are the ONLY survivors of New York."

Riley: "Yeah, and I have long hair. Now that we've established the obvious, lets go."

Megumi and Riley (who were carrying everything from Hot Topic) walked off. Or at least, they would, if Anna hadn't gotten an idea.

Anna: "Wait. You destroyed New York. And any food that we could take. And the train, and the airport. What are you gonna do about US?"

Megumi: "……" _She kinda has a point. Kinda._

Riley: _We could always use more servants. _

Megumi:_ You know human servants don't last long. Theyd die in a day._

Riley: _Yeah but they're shamans. _

Megumi: _That doesn't change anything- and neither does the necromancer. _

Riley: _Your just defending them because you like REN. _

Megumi: "I DO NOT!!!!!"

Riley: _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. And Im a purple monkey doing the can-can._

Megumi: _What about you and Horohoro?!_

Riley: _What about him? _

Megumi let out an infuriated growl, then kicked a nearby surviving piece of building. It turned to dust. Ren covered up a smirk and an urge to laugh. Horohoro was still… face planted into the ground. Everyone else looked at Riley and Megumi expectantly.

Megumi: "If you want to leave so badly, walk to the nearest town. If you want us to come with you, don't count on it. But theres a pretty good chance that we'll turn up wherever you go, just to freak you out."

Riley: _Are you sure you'll be able to handle being separated from Ren? _

Megumi: "Damn it, shut up!"

Riley: "Make me."

Megumi: "In the words of…. Um…. Some retard we killed last month, I forget his name, DAMN YOU!!!!!"

Riley: _Moron_

Megumi glared at her sister and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying at least 50 ft. Riley landed next to the remnants of a tree, and chucked it at Megumi. It broke as it hit her head (more like face), and Megumi fell backwards, unconscious. Ren once again caught her. (author 1:D my, aint this familiar?)

Ren: _How I ended up falling for the Anti Christ in only a day, I shall never know. _

Riley: "I heard that!!!"

Ren: "Stay out of my head, damn it!"

Riley: "And what if your thoughts go to the gutter? You think I'd stand for that?" _Actually, I would laugh but……Dammit, why am I the responsible one?! _

Megumi: _Because I'm the hyper cute one. People naturally expect me to be adorable and innocent and you to be my voice of reason. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The sun rose again on the desolate field that had once been New York. Everyone, pale from the undead that had once been trying to kill them, the discovery of the anti Christ, and the destruction of New York City remained quiet. Plus they were starving.

Anna: "Well? If you don't know what to do, you'll be coming with us. You'll be helping around with the inn. And you will do chores."

Megumi: _Hm…. Sounds fun! But we don't do chores. That's what demons are for!_

Riley: "….Are you ordering me around? NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

Megumi: _…I'll let you sleep in a room with Horohoro. And give you a steak. _

Riley: "Fine."

Anna dragged Riley towards what looked like it had once been a road, forcing Yoh to carry everything. Riley paused and lifted Horohoro from the ground by his hair (author 1 and author 2: Bout time!) and everyone, save for the late Ryu, Manta, Jean, and the original New Yorkers, walked down the messed up road. Riley's ears twitched as she picked up a certain conversation.

Jun: "Aw, isn't that cute? Ren and Megumi would make such a cute couple!!"

Pirika: "Yeah, but not as cute as Horohoro and Riley!! (Riley: …….)

Jun: "How is that possible? They haven't even spoken to each other!"

Pirika: "Just look at them!!!!"

Riley: "…Great. Now I need a new shirt because this idiot is drooling on me. A shower would be nice, too."

Jun: "You were saying, Pirika?"

((Author 1: because we do not want to go on about how they walked to the nearest airport, we are skipping ahead. We do not care if you do not like it, so suck it up and deal. And you are probably wondering about Megumi and Riley. Simple. They have telepathic powers, and even knocked out, Megumi knows whats happening and can talk to Riley due to this. They can also talk to other people. So stop bitching about how confused you are!))

The plane took off. Megumi sat next to Ren, causing Riley to mercilessly pester her, Riley was sitting next to Horohoro, Lyserg was sitting next to Pirika, Jun next to Bailong, Anna next to Yoh, and Faust was all alone. Poor Faust. Moving on.

Riley: _Wow, Megumi, you must be ecstatic! _

Megumi: "Riley. SHUT THE HELL UP."

Riley: "What? I didn't say anything."

Megumi: "……………….."

Riley: "Oh look an old man!"

Megumi: "EEK!"

Megumi dodged behind Ren, And Riley laughed.

Ren: "What the fuck!?"

Megumi: "Old people scare me. They're all old…. And wrinkly…. And perverted….. and I just don't like them, okay!?"

Riley: _Like Ren's not perverted? _"Im bored. Good night all!"

Riley transformed into a small wolf cub and crawled onto Horohoro's lap. Megumi was still hiding behind Ren as the old man passed.

Pirika: "Aw! I told you Jun!"

Riley glared icily at Pirika, growling. Everyone else laughed, save for Horohoro, who was blushing, petting the wolf-Riley. Megumi leaned on Ren's shoulder.

Ren: "What are you doing?"

Megumi: "You're my new pillow. Shut up."

Ren: "Says who?!"

Megumi was already asleep. Ren glared at the spectators AKA everyone else and looked away.

**3 HOURS LATER **

Ren woke up and looked down at what he had been using as a pillow: Megumi's head. He, freaked out a bit, jumped up, hitting his head, and sat back down. Megumi woke up, rubbing her eyes.

Megumi: "Damn it. Why'd you move?"

Ren: "Im NOT your pillow."

Megumi: "That's what you think. OH hey, the plane is landing. That was really fast. Wheres Riley?"

Horohoro blushed as a wolf head poked out his shirt. Megumi looked away.

Megumi: "Not even gonna ask."

Riley: _I got cold! Man, Horohoro's warm! Way better than Ren! _

Megumi: "What part of, 'I don't want to know' do you not understand?!"

Riley:_ All of it. Night! _

Megumi: "Says who?! Bitch!!!"

Megumi: "Says me, that's who! And who are you calling a bitch? Doesn't that mean female dog?"

Riley: "What would you rather have me call you? Pussy? I mean, you ARE a cat!!"

Megumi too out a bottle of liquid acid and sprayed Riley in the face.

Horohoro: "What did you spray her with? Her face is steaming."

Megumi: "Liquid acid…."

Horohoro: "WHAT?!"

Megumi: "Oh shut up, she'll live."

Riley, at the moment, started whimpering. Megumi shook her head, knowing full well what would happen. She turned to the window and got an idea.

Horohoro: "Awww…. Megumi! You –bitch?"

Megumi had jumped out the plane, somehow opening the window. She was now walking on the wing of the plane and waving. Riley went to follow, but Horohoro wouldn't let go. So Riley transformed and dragged him along.

Megumi: "…..Whos the moron now?"

Riley: "Horohoro."

Horohoro: "HEY!!"

Ren: "Get in here!!!"

Megumi/Riley: "Make me!/What are you gonna do about it?"

Horohoro: "Im not a moron!!!"

Riley: "Yes you. Shut up and deal with it."

Megumi crawled back into the plane and shut the window, locking Riley and Moron- I mean Horohoro- out.

Riley: "….Bitch."

Horohoro was still hanging on to Riley when he felt like he was falling. He looked down. He WAS falling. And Riley was LAUGHING.

Horohoro: " Why the fuck are you LAUGHING? Were falling to our death and your laughing!!!!!!!"

Riley: " Stop whining we're not gonna die besides did you really wanna deal with your sister and Jun arguing about who makes a cuter couple or trying to get my sister to unlock the window?"

Horohoro: "And your positive we're not gonna die?"

Riley: "Oh look the ground."

End chapter 2


	3. Alcoholic Confessions

Chapter 3

Alcoholic Confessions and……..WAFFLES

Megumi was well known for her love of death. Megumi was also known for endangering Riley. But crashing a plane into them? Well that went a bit too far. Riley and Horohoro looked up to see Megumi piloting the plane, with a confused yet evil plotting look on her face.

Riley: "Megumi you idiot!!!! You little bitch!! Im gonna kill you!!!!!"

Horohoro: "Are we gonna die?"

Riley: "No. But Megumi? She might."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren looked up to see Megumi enter the pilots cabin. Curious, as well as out of concern, Ren followed her. She had the pilots tied to a chair and was now piloting the plane and aiming for Horohoro and Riley.

Ren: "What are you doing?"

Megumi: "Crashing a plane."

Ren:"Why?"

Megumi: "Riley and Horohoro called me short."

Ren: "…..You're just bored aren't you?"

Megumi: "Yep."

Ren sighed and sat down next to Megumi.

Megumi: "Don't worry. No one will die. Well, no one we know, anyway."

Ren slapped Megumi upside the head.

Megumi: "OW! What the hell?"

Ren: "No one dies. Hells gonna be overcrowded in a month with how destructive you are."

Megumi: "…Damn."

Horohoro wasn't sure how everyone survived, but Riley was no where to be found.

Horohoro: "Riley? RILEY?"

He looked around frantically for the vampire-werewolf. Everyone who had been on the plane was wondering what happened, save for a certain little anti-Christ, who was standing on a piece of rock, he could've sworn was screaming in fury.

Horohoro: "Riley…"

The rock Megumi was standing on launched into the air. Riley stepped out from under it, furious.

Riley: "You little bitch!!! Megumi, tonight you SUFFER!!"

Ren: "How?"

Riley: "Bitch can't hold her alcohol well. NUFF said."

Horohoro: "Wouldn't you just rather beat her head in with a stick?"

Riley: "Have you ever seen Megumi drunk?! It's funny as hell!"

Anna: "…And you know this how?"

Riley: "Dad can't hide his liquor well."

The rock that Megumi had been standing on finally landed, scaring the shit out of Horohoro. Megumi jumped off laughing.

Megumi: "Let's go before the cops come!" (Author 2: What cops everyone save us is dead!"

Riley nodded, and everyone began running. Riley turned back when she saw Horohoro going a different direction.

Riley: "This way, ya moron!"

Horohoro: "Oh! Right! I knew that!"

He turned around and ran back towards the others.

(Author 1 and 2: Again, we don't wish to go into details about the escape. So now, our heroes (or morbid bitches whichever you prefer) are in Japan. Suck it up and deal.)

Riley slammed bottles of Smirnoff: Ice, Triple Black and Green Apple in of Megumi. They were at Funbari Inn, after several days of chaos. Megumi looked at Riley and just smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Megumi had cleared six bottles and Megumi wasn't doing to well. Riley laughed and decided to get Megumi to confess, instead of denying it all the time.

Riley: "Sooo? How's it going with Ren?

Megumi: "None of yer damn Biznes."

Riley: "Liar."

Megumi: "Like you should talk. Whadda bout you and Horohoro?"

Riley: "What about him?"

Megumi: "Damnit, how do you always do that? Make it seem like you couldn't care less when you could?"

Riley: "Because I couldn't."

Riley chugged another bottle.

Megumi: "I don't know why I deny it--- it's so obvious."

Riley: Jackpot!! "Deny what?"

Megumi: "That I like Ren----more than like----Damnit. Im the worst anti-Christ EVER."

Riley: "Now, now. Just because you love a guy doesn't mean you suck. Unless it's Ryu or Manta. In that case, yeah- you do suck."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren and Horohoro sat outside Riley and Megumi's bedroom door.

Horohoro: "…Told you."

Ren: "Shut up!!! Atleast the girl I like likes me back."

Horohoro: "Asshole."

Ren smirked, pleased with his victory over the Ainu.

Megumi: "So what about you and Horohoro?"

Riley: "What about us?"

Megumi: "Do you like him?"

Riley took a sip from a random bottle.

Megumi: "Answer me, Damnit!"

Riley: "I feel for Horohoro the way you do for Ren. I just like bugging you."

Horohoro: "Yes!"

Ren: "Shut up, moron!"

Megumi finally collapsed. Oh the hangover she would have! Riley laughed and put a blanket over her sister. She then walked outside and punched Ren and Horohoro. Then sleep came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren and Horohoro woke up, a bruise on both of their faces. The door to the girls room was open revealing a bottle covered floor, a pale Megumi with an obvious hangover and a sleeping Riley.

Ren: "Megumi, you okay?" Dumb question

Megumi: "Shut up, I have a headache. Stop yelling."

Horohoro walked over and tripped over the sleeping Riley- Everyone silenced themselves in fear, but nothing happened. Horohoro walked over to see if she was still alive. She was breathing---I think.

Horohoro: "She's alive!"

Riley: "No shit, moron."

Riley reached up and slammed his face into the ground. She then went back to sleep.

Megumi: "...So, Ren, you to go get some breakfast?"

Ren: "Sure."

The two walked out of the room.

Riley: "---She really doesn't know about them eaves dropping?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren and Megumi walked down the road, not trusting Chocolove's cooking and too lazy to cook themselves, so they decided to go to a waffle place. (Author 1: ILOVEWAFFLES) As they sat down, Megumi remembered something.

Megumi: "Ren, why were you and Horohoro outside our door?"

Ren: "Er…No reason!"

Megumi: "You do know everytime you lie, I get stronger, right?"

Ren: "Uh…. That's none of your business."

Megumi: " I think it is!! I tripped over you this morning!"

Ren: "You tripped over me?!"

Megumi: "I had to go to the bathroom. It was dark as shit, I had a fucking hangover. What do you expect?"

Ren: "Good point… I guess."

The waitress walked up, her cheesy smile on.

Waitress: "Hello. Oh, are you on a date?"

Ren: "No. We just don't trust our …'brother's' cooking."

Waitress: "Maybe you're busy later?"

Megumi eyes narrowed as the waitress looked back to yell at a lecherous man. She picked up a knife and chucked it at the girls back, only she was faster than the human eye could see. Ren dragged Megumi out quickly.

Megumi: "Serves the whore right."

Ren raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Megumi: "What? She was gonna rape you and stuff-----and rob me dry."

Ren: "Riiight."

Megumi: "Damn it, she ruined my breakfast!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn, Riley was curled up against Horohoro. Who had his arms around her. Anna walked by, looked into the messy room, and gaped at Riley and Horohoro.

Anna: "…Not even gonna ask."

Anna then walked away, plotting Yoh's training regiment. (Author 1 and 2: Training from hell!!!!!)

Megumi and Ren walked around Tokyo , looking for a restaurant that DIDN'T have teenage employees, mainly for their safety. Megumi occasionally would glare death at girls, and unknown to her Ren would shoot icy glares at the guys.

Megumi: "Wanna take a break? It's too hot out."

Ren: "Sure. Theres a park over there."

They sat down on a bench quietly until some random guy starts to hit on Megumi, unaware that Ren was close to snapping his head off.

Random Guy: "So, you busy this Saturday?"

Megumi: "Yeah, Ill be having a life, which you obviously don't have."

The guy grabbed Megumi's wrist, or tried to anyway. Ren grabbed his throat and punched him in the stomach. Megumi grinned appreciatively.

Ren: "Don't touch her. Megumi lets go."

Megumi: "Okay!! Ooh look-"

A girl, who had seen Ren nearly kill that guy, walked up and clung to Ren's arm.

Megumi: "…That…Little….SLUT."

Girl: " Hey there! How'd you like to hang with me?"

Ren: _GET…THIS…BTICH...OFF…ME..PLEASE!!!!_

Megumi: _Gladly (_evil smirk)

Megumi lifted rather large rock and slammed it against the slut's head.

Ren: "Must solve everything with violence?"

Megumi: "Must you use and then contradict my methods?"

Ren: "Its fun."

Megumi: "And yet you yell-AND smack me upside the head-at me when I want to have fun."

Ren and Megumi walked off while the tow people lay on the ground, 90chance they were dead.

Megumi: "Ooh, Ice Cream!!"

Ren looked in the direction indicated.

Ren: "No. The last thing you need is sugar."

Megumi: "Aww, come one! Please?!"

Ren: "No!"

Megumi: "Meanie" But_ honestly, Im just glad to be spending time with him----God what a fluffy thing to say--think—Oh whatever._ Ren and Megumi finally settled on a small café and then went home.

Megumi burst into the bedroom when she stopped. Riley was curled into Horohoro. His arms were around her. They were both asleep.

Megumi: "Damnit WAKE UP!!"

Riley: _Make me. Besides Im not gonna. Hey I think someone's making lunch._

Megumi: "…..I guess ill talk to you later."

Riley: '_Wonder what she wanted to talk about, Oh well Im hungry. I guess I should be getting up now.'_

Riley sat up, well she tried to anyway, but was pulled down by a seemingly invisible force at her waist. Looking down she saw an arm. An arm that belonged to a certain unconscious blue haired Ainu. Riley blushed. Horohoro groaned and tightened his hold on her. Riley growled, elbowed him rather harshly in the ribs. She yawned and stood up.

Horohoro: 'Damn she hits hard, worse than Megumi even.' "Ow!! What the fuck was that for?"

Riley: "I was bored." '_Why do I feel so oddly warm and safe when im around him. Gah!!! What am I thinking about him anyway! Stupid _subconscious_.'_

Horohoro: "You could've been nicer."

Riley: "I could've but im not gonna be!"

Horohoro: _'Hopefully she doesn't ask why we were outside their door this morning.'_

Riley: "Btw, why were you and Ren outside the door this morning?" _'Hopefully he doesn't know that I can read thoughts.'_

Horohoro: "No reason, really." _' I cant tell her that I was eavesdropping.'_

Riley: "So you were eavesdropping eh? Exactly how much did you hear Horohoro?"

Horohoro: "Not much , only the beginning part."

Riley: "You're lying! I can smell it."

Horohoro: "Fine!, we heard the whole conversation."

Riley: Blush "You little-----Baka Ainu-----"

Horohoro: "So was what you said true? I mean the part about you liking me?" _'She's gonna slaughter me.'_

Riley: Fighting to keep the blush from reaching her cheeks "……." _' I should slaughter you but im not gonna blush yeah its true.'_

Horohoro grabbed Riley and pulled her into a giant bear hug.

Riley: "Horohoro…..Can't……Breathe"

Horohoro blushed and let go.

Horohoro: "Ooh, Sorry."

Riley: _'Btw this doesn't mean ill be any nicer or any less evil. And Hell-forbid you mention this to Megumi. She was so wasted last night. I don't even think she realizes you and Ren were spying on us.'_

End Chapter 3


End file.
